


To Cheat Death

by coulsonbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Multi, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coulsonbaby/pseuds/coulsonbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean Winchester finds the lost notebook of Geneticist and revolutionary in the field of Biology and Human Engineering, Dr. Marvin Metatron,  he sets in motion a series of events that cannot be slowed and cannot be stopped.</p><p>When Castiel shows up at the Roadhouse with his brother and keeps coming back, he and Dean become good friends and he finds a place among the family that call themselves Team Free Will. </p><p>When Sam gets a new girlfriend, Dean doesn't trust her, until he does.</p><p>And when they are so close to foiling Pit and Halo, something goes wrong, or right, but they have a whole new enemy to face. And the only way for him to be defeated is if Team Free Will works with their enemies.</p><p>Adam doesn't die, but Naomi does.</p><p>Assassain/Spy AU<br/>Season 5/Season 8 Plotlines<br/>Nonsupernatual</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Cheat Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a big project, it's going to be at least 80,00 words. I hope to finish it by the end of the summer.  
> It'll be unbeta'd and stuff because I don't have a beta reader sob  
> But I will try to update at least once a week. Also, I know this "chapter" is very short. That's because it's just the prologue, a little foreshadowing thingy. The other chapters should be about 3000-6000 words each, just so you know.
> 
> Well, enjoy

It was at the ass-crack of dawn that the call came in. James Novak had been relaxing in a plush recliner, drinking a fresh cup of coffee, and going through his files one last time before he got ready for “work.” It certainly was not the most exciting job he had been on- ever- but he had worked dutifully nonetheless. He prided himself at being the best at what he did, and knew that the most important jobs where usually also the most boring. So he dealt. Besides, he had become rather invested in the assignment, and he knew he was close, so close, to getting the information he needed. One more week and he would be out of there, relaxing on a beach somewhere warm. Maui, maybe. He hadn't been there in a while.

It was at precisely 4:43am that his phone began to ring. James sighed and sat down his mug, leaning across a cabinet to reach the device. “James Novak,” he droned lazily into the receiver after flipping the phone open and bringing it to his ear, “at your service.”

A woman's voice dripped through the line. “You're up early, Castiel.”

James coughed and sat up straighter, his tone becoming more serious and business-like. “As expected, Ma'am. Much to be done.”

“Yes,” she said, “that won't be necessary.”

James shot up from his seat, paperwork falling to the floor. “What? I have spent the past three miserable months in this-” James stopped talking abruptly and composed himself. “Ahem. My apologies, Ma'am. Is there some sort of problem? You know I can handle myself just as well as any of your other agents- if not better.”

“I know, Castiel,” the woman assured, “You're essential.” 

“Then what is the problem? Have I done something wrong?”

“No, you have done splendidly. That facility, however, is no longer of any use to us- and right now I need you somewhere else. I have a much bigger project for you.”

Though put off, James did admit curiosity. Besides, he knew Naomi would never call him off the job if there weren't more important things at stake. “Okay,” he conceded, “what is it?”

Naomi's voice was filled with a sweet hope when she spoke. “We found it, Castiel. We found the notebook.”

James froze, unable to speak or move. He stood there in the living room, phone to his ear, mouth open, and brain spinning up a storm. So many questions, so many things unclear- how? When? Where? His whole body rang with gladness and with hope. This was it, everything they had ever worked for. This was it. Naomi's voice on the other end of the line brought him down, and he began to move frantically about the apartment. “Your tickets are waiting at the station. Pack your things and get out of there. Your train leaves in forty minutes.”

Castiel was out the door in five.


End file.
